


Three Falafel in a Pita

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Series: If the Shoe Fits [2]
Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: F/M, Falafel and gyros, M/M, Multi, Nat and Kasey's first date, Origins of O'Darwin in the If the Shoe Fits-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Nat and Kasey have their first date in the If the Shoe Fits universe. The road to O'Darwin begins.
Relationships: Kasey Winter/Alex O'Hara, Nat Darcy/Alex O'Hara, Nat Darcy/Kasey Winter
Series: If the Shoe Fits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Three Falafel in a Pita

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> All credit for her amazing characters goes to @Lumosinlove!!! CW for a lot of talk about food and eating food.

“Keep up, Winter,” Nat said, glaring behind her. “We’ve got places to be.” 

“It’s not like your apartment’s going anywhere,” Kasey muttered out of the side of his mouth. 

“What?” Nat kept her gaze forward, smirking quickly. “I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“Nothing,” 

“Alrighty,” Nat raised her eyebrows. “And we’re here.” 

“What do you mean ‘we’re here?’” Kasey looked up at the kebab shop perplexedly. 

“Exactly what I said,” Nat asserted. “We’re here. This is it.” 

“Huh,” 

“What were you expecting? I don’t go all the way until at least the third falafel,” 

“The third what?” Kasey furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You’re telling me you’ve never had a falafel?” Kasey shrugged. “You’ve never _heard _of falafel?”__

__“Nope,” Kasey popped the p._ _

__“Oh my God,” Nat exclaimed. “As the daughter of an Israeli immigrant, it is my sworn duty to fix this.” Nat ushered the tall man into the little hole-in-the-wall shop. She walked right up to the counter._ _

__“Hey, Yuval!” Nat chirped. “We’ll take two falafels and two gyros please.” She gave the girl a glowing smile, bright enough to vanquish the city of all evil. Or at least Kasey thought so. The warmth just radiated off of her._ _

__“Making decisions for me, huh?” Kasey mused, sticking his hands into his pockets and rocking back onto his heels._ _

__“Believe me, Winter,” she started. “This is one thing you can definitely trust my expertise on.” She smirked at him over her shoulder while passing her debit card to the girl across the counter. “I know my shit.”_ _

__Yuval passed the card back to Nat who made quick work of putting it back into the pocket on her phone case. She tucked her phone back into her back pocket. At a small cracking noise, Kasey flicked his gaze over to Nat’s hands. She cracked each knuckle, a nervous habit hidden in plain sight._ _

__“You’d like my friend, Alex,” Kasey said casually, despite the butterflies resurrecting themselves from the pit of his stomach where they had quickly met their doom. See, the first time Kasey met this Alex of his, the butterflies fluttered into his being only to be immediately tamped down, squashed into the dregs of his soul. Somehow, he couldn’t quite keep them down though seeing as every time he heard or said Alex’s name, they flapped around inside him, tickling his organs and kissing his heart. “He cracks his knuckles like you do.”_ _

__“That’s hardly a reason to like somebody,” Nat said. “But somehow, I think I would like him. He’s got good taste in friends, anyway.” She gave Kasey a small smile._ _

__“I mean, that’s not his only quality. He’s --” Kasey gave a small laugh, cutting himself off. “Yeah, he’s great.”_ _

__“I’ll take your word for it,” Nat said, looking over Kasey speculatively._ _

__All of a sudden, the speakers in the kebab shop started playing the opening chords to “Dancing Queen” by ABBA._ _

__“Omg, I love this song!” Nat squeaked. She began to sing: “You can dance, you can jive!” She pointed at Kasey. “Having the time of your life!” She shimmied over to him and he ducked his head to give a small chuckled. This certainly wasn’t the type of show he thought he was going to get tonight._ _

__“Anybody could that guy,” Nat pressed up against the counter. “The night is young and the music’s hiiiiigh.” She raised her make-believe microphone. Yuval started to laugh, clapping along with the music._ _

__Nat pushed off the counter and grabbed Kasey’s wrists, pulling his hands from his pockets so she could take them into hers. She started pushing one hand and pulling the other, bringing them into a little swaying dance as she continued singing. Kasey laughed and swayed in time with Nat and the music coming from the speakers and her lips._ _

__Soon enough, the pair was swinging around the kebab shop, the smells of the Mediterranean wafting around them in their own artful dance. When the song came to a close as its final chord rang out, Nat swirled into Kasey’s arms and, in a move that was equal parts masterful as it was tricky, she swooped him into a dip. Laughing as she pulled him up, Kasey said:_ _

__“Damn, breaking out the big guns, huh, Darcy?”_ _

__“Oof, what did I do to deserve the last name treatment?”_ _

__“It’s only fair,”_ _

__“Oh, but that’s where I strongly dissent, Mr. Winter,” Nat raised an eyebrow and stepped into Kasey’s bubble._ _

__“And why is that, Ms. Darcy?”_ _

__“Because calling you Winter makes you sound like an adorable snowman --”_ _

__“Don’t you mean Abominable Snowman?”_ _

__“Meant what I said, babe,” Nat quipped. “Anyways, but me going by Darcy just makes me sound… stuck up. And you don’t think I’m stuck up, right Winter?” Nat took one step closer and had to tilt her head up to meet Kasey’s eyes._ _

__“N-no,” he said, still a little stuck on Nat calling him “babe.” “You’re not stuck up at all… babe.”_ _

__“That’s what I like to hear,” and she took a single step back._ _

__“I don’t mean to interrupt, but your order is ready, Nat,” Yuval burst their little bubble with the best news ever: The Food was Ready._ _

__They picked a little table to sit at and Kasey, never one to be comfortable with trying new foods, closed his eyes as he took his first bite of the falafel. As he tasted the flavors and mulled over the textures, his eyes shot open and he stared at Nat while chewing._ _

__“This is the best thing I’ve ever had!” Kasey said once he swallowed. Nat laughed. “No, like seriously, this is the best thing I’ve ever had in my life.”_ _

__“See, Winter,” Nat smiled. “I told you you could trust me on this.”_ _

__Kasey wolfed down the rest of his falafel and tried the first bite of his gyro._ _

__“This is wicked good, but I still like the… how do you pronounce it?”_ _

__“Falafel,” Nat chimed in._ _

__“Right, the falafel, more,” Kasey claimed. “I‘m gonna go order another one.”_ _

__“No, no, no, take this one,” Nat pushed her falafel forward and snagged Kasey’s gyro. “I like gyros more anyways.” She gave him a small smile before doctoring her gyros up with tzatziki sauce and hot sauce. Kasey raised his eyebrow at her condiment choices. “What? I like ‘em hot.” She winked at him causing Kasey to stammer for a second before recovering._ _

__“Well, then you’d definitely like Alex,” Nat raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “I mean, girls always think he’s hot.”_ _

__“Damn, you’re really selling me on this Alex guy, huh,” Nat said, the gears turning round in her mind. “I guess I’ve gotta meet him then. Since he means so much to you.”_ _

__“What? I mean, yeah, he’s my best friend, but --”_ _

__“Hey, it’s okay,” Nat knew something was up and thus chose her next words very carefully. Hey, if this guy was into some other dude and was in crisis about it, the least she could do was be there for him as a friend. Her own wants be damned. “You’re allowed to feel however you feel about him.”_ _

__“No, no, it’s not like that, it’s --” Kasey was flustered. “Can we not talk about this?” Nat took pity on him and decided to give the beautiful, confused boy in front of her some grace._ _

__“Sure, just… know that you can talk to me. About anything. I know we just met tonight, but I like you, Winter, so I’m here for you.” She had made the decision: she would protect this boy at all costs._ _

__Kasey’s mask (at least that’s what Nat had decided to call it when Kasey shut down his emotions and became inscrutable) slipped readily back on his face as he took another bit of his falafel._ _

__“I still think this is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth,” Kasey spoke through his mouthful._ _

__“Is that how you make all of your suitors feel special or am I just lucky?” Nat joked. Kasey nearly choked on his falafel before recovering._ _

__“But I haven’t even tasted you yet, have I, Darcy? How’s a man to know before he’s had a chance to…” he looked Nat dead in the eyes. “Taste.” Nat smirked and raised an eyebrow._ _

__“I can assure you that my pussy does not taste like falafel so I fear you may be severely disappointed,” Nat said seriously. Kasey burst out into raucous laughter, bending over the table and nearly plopping his head in the food, potentially tarnishing his beautiful hair with all sorts of delicious gunk. It was at that moment that Nat chose to spend the rest of her life in pursuit of that smile, that laugh, that boy. But Nat just smiled and ate her gyro as Kasey came down from his laughing fit._ _

__“You’re gonna be the death of me, Darcy,” Kasey wiped his eyes of tears of mirth._ _

__“I sure hope not, Winter,” said Nat. “‘Cause I’d like to see quite a bit more of you.”_ _


End file.
